After years, it's still just her
by Melday7
Summary: Klaroline fluff with a tub. Established relationship.


I'm going through Klaroline withdrawal so I thought this might be helpful.

* * *

She lays in the large bathtub, with water high over her shoulders and feel slightly sleepy.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

She still hears the echo of the running water in her hears as it idly chats with the screaming wind outside the house.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

And for the first time in over a week Caroline can say she is truly relaxed.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

-You seem to be enjoying yourself, love. - Ah, she can hear the smile in his voice and she feels her face smile in reflex. Happy Klaus. Always a delight to have you around. She thinks as she opens one eye. And there he is. Even after all the years they've had together and even more that they've had apart, his smiles never stops to make her heart flutter. And what a ridiculous concept. That he can still get a response from such a useless organ. She is, after all, dead.

-I am finally done with doing all the inventory and dealing with all the suppliers so that the opening of my first store can be a success. I think I deserve nothing short of a reward. - She answers with a cocky smirk. And his smile opens even more while he takes in her mood.

-Well, sweetheart, let's see what I can muster up in such short notice. - And he starts removing his clothes. Now that is a reward she won't mind at al.

One by one his clothes fall to the floor and all the while her eyes appreciate every newly exposed inch of skin. Looking at his naked body is enough to make her skin tingle.

He moves forward, now finally undressed, and sinks into the tub, in front of her. His legs come to rest outside of hers and the contact of skin to skin makes her inhale deeply. Using all of her senses was something he prided himself on having taught her. She takes in his smell, hot, salty and decadent, much like his flavor, and she smiles once again. Taking her hands, she began slowly stroking up and down his legs.

-How was your day?

-Uneventful. I had lunch with Amelia like usual. We talked about the trip she wants to take after she finishes high school. She's thinking about an InterRail through Europe. I told her she would enjoy it. Gave her some touristic advice and that was it.

Caroline stopped her motions.

-That's it? Your daughter wants to make a trip across the ocean, alone and you just give her some touristic advice? - Her voice is full of disbelief and he smiles in return.

-I know she can protect herself, after all I trained her. But quite frankly I'm confident she will change her mind at the last minute and ask some of her friends to go with her.

-And by friends you mean the ones who are vampires and above 100 years old? - She raises her eyebrow at him.

- Well, she is awfully close with the Casio twins. I doubt she will want to leave them behind. - He smirks at her in response.

-You're impossible. - She huffs.

-You like me impossible.- In a quick move he pulls her on top of him sending water splashing to the bathroom floor.

-Klaus! - She squeals out.

-Now, I seem to remember that someone wanted a reward. - He said ignoring her protest. He let his hand slide slowly and sensually down her back and the mood changed. Caroline's breath became deeper and harder while her eyes darkened. The air around them became thick with want and anticipation before he finally brought her lips down onto his.

Caroline let out a low moan and attacked his mouth with hers plunging her tongue inside his mouth to map and taste him completely. It was his turn to let out a low moan. Her passion never seized to amaze him. How completely she gave herself to him. Her surrender was the sweetest gift.

He let his hands room her body feely has she did the same. Running the down her back to grip at her ass and at her thighs bringing her tighter against him. In response she rubbed herself against him. Wanton and seductive. Her breasts touching his chest and her center pressing down on him.

It was the most delicious torture.

Kissing him continuously she moved onto her knees seeking leverage on his shoulders. And slowly she sank onto his erection.

With her head thrown back, water running down her body and back veins rippling under skin, she was a vision.

-Caroline...- He couldn't help but moan her name as he started moving her on top of him. Up and down. The friction driving him mad with desire. More. It was all he could think. Always more.

They continued to move with increasing speed as he brought one of his hands to the juncture of her thighs to rub firmly at her clit.

She cried out his name. Now lost in the sensations they created together.

Enraptured by her he leaned forward ad bit down over her heart.

Caroline screamed her release so loud he briefly thought Elijah had probably heard. But all thoughts left his mind as she bit down on his shoulder and threw him head first into a powerful climax.

They held each other a while longer. Relishing in the feeling of closeness and belonging.

Until Caroline started giggling.

- What's the matter, sweetheart?

- You do realize that half the water is now on the floor right. - She said giggling all the while.

He smiled into her hair.

- That's all right. We'll have the next round on the bed.

And he got up with her in his arms to take her to their bed where they spent the night lost in each other's arms.

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
